


Septiplier One Shots!

by xXPartyWithASunWolfXx (orphan_account)



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXPartyWithASunWolfXx
Summary: ok, this is now for all my one shots so prepare to cringe yer arse off.#1: I will never forget those baby blue eyes that I tossed away and will never see again.(No one technically dies, but that's for you to decide)





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> K, so I based this off of Halsey's Colors. (Good song, 10/10, would listen until I became sick of it) I also based this off of a scene from one of my favorite shows....I don't think many people will get what I'm referencing to cause the stories so vague, but you can all try. 
> 
> Random Advice for today!: Music's good! Listen to it more often and try picturing a story! I'm sure you can find some pretty messed up crap when you actually listen to them.....BACKWARDS! PARANOIA TO THE MAX! WE'RE ALL BEING BRAINWASHED I SWEAR! The real advice for today is always check for da secrets, cause da secrets lead to fun times. *Having a good time plays*

“JAAAACK!!!!!”

 

His hands and terrified baby blue eyes were the last thing I saw of him before he slipped out of my gaze. Those petrified baby blue eyes...the ones I use to love looking at everyday. The ones I had secret conversations with everywhere we went. The ones…...that use to be mine….

 

My hand chased after the ghost of Jack’s body that I knew no longer existed or at least….wasn’t here with me anymore. I could feel my heart shatter as a waterfall of never ending tears fell from my stupid big brown eyes. The evil eyes that I used to chase him away. I’m the one who caused this, I deserve to be in that other world dying, not him! Jack, why? Why did we have to fight? Why had we started fighting? Why was any of this happening? Jack! Please come back! I’m sorry! It wasn’t worth it!

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH KOREAN! YOU KNEW I…”

 

His words were slowly fading out of my head. Those harsh words he said to me. Those very true and heart breaking words….but I didn’t want to forget them. I wanted to remember them. Please don’t let his voice leave me too.

 

“Jack! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU NEVER TRUSTED ANYTHING I DID!”

 

“I DID! BUT YOU’RE FOKIN’ INSANE FISCHBACH! YOU COULD’VE KILLED YERSELF!”

 

“AND SO WHAT IF I DID!?”

 

“Mark….”

 

“…..”

 

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT BUTTON!”

 

“MARK I’M TRYING TO SAVE YE!”

 

“YOU’RE ONLY HURTING ME!”

 

“MARK LOOK AT WHAT THIS IS DOING TO YOU! LET IT GO!”

 

“……”

 

“……..”

 

“Mark please….”

 

“…..”

 

“…..”

 

Those baby blue eyes only a sucker could fall for...

 

“…..”

 

Those brown eyes that melted your heart...

 

“….”

 

“You fucking back off you Irish prick.”

 

Those red ones that filled you with fear...

 

“MAAARRRKKKKK!!!!!”

 

The green ones that made you feel regret...

 

“Wait a minute!? No! That’s not what I meant! Jack! Jack! JAAAACKKK!!!”

 

And those dark blue ones that were eternally hidden from the world....No one even knew if they were blue at all. The whole world seemed to forget their color…….their colors…..their colors….the colors of the chocolate river and the colors of a boy I once knew…...The baby blue that I would never see again...


	2. A Night at The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's a daredevil and Jack's an introvert, non-social weirdo. Spending time together in a zoo all night without getting caught sounds fun right? Well at least to Mark anyways....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's super cheesy, you have been warned.
> 
> Random Advice for today: LET YOUR CREATIVITY SHINE! Cause you'll never know when you need a really good place to hide a body. (Don't ask why....just read the story)

“I told you this would be cool!” My half Korean, half German friend gidley yelled.

 

“Ugh, I can’t believe I’m breaking the law with you.” I sighed. “For the 44th time.”

 

“Well the Best Friend Code states: Friends don’t let other friends do anything stupid alone!”

 

Ugh, the “Friend Code.” The only reason I was doing this stupid challenge in the first place. If it weren’t for that stupid thing I would so be at home eating chips and watching TV and this dumb “Friend Code” would have never been a thing!

 

I had known Mark since we were kids and man was he one of the most stereotypical, rebel rousing daredevil types I’ve ever seen. I’ve watched him almost die repeatedly, get caught by the cops repeatedly and pretend to die REPEATEDLY! He gives me huge heart attacks, this one. And he has never shied away from a challenge no matter how dangerous or foolish which scared me even more. I was more of the stay at home and not care about anyone or anything type. I wanted nothing to do with people and if I was asked whether I’d want to go to a party or stay home, I would most definitely choose stay home.

 

I wonder why I ever hung around him in the first place. It was clear we were polar opposites so how did we ever become friends? School. That’s exactly it. The only reason I even knew his name was because of stupid, old, boring school. A forced meeting the teacher arranged between me and him in the 2nd grade when I couldn’t get myself a stupid partner. Even worse he kept hanging around me until High school and I couldn’t get rid of the bastard! I couldn’t upset him, I couldn’t shake him, I couldn’t even ignore him for very long! What was with this clown!? It was clear I didn’t like him, but….I guess there was something that always dragged me back to him.

 

That son of a foking bitch thrill seeker. I just love how he drags me out here to watch all the horrific things he does all the time when he knows Ma’ or Pa’ are gonna be out. I always wondered how he even did half the things he does. He is like delusionally insane or something! For christ sake, he jumped into a piranha infested pond and came back alive once! (With the exception of a few marks, but ya know, he was alive.) Ha,ha pun definitely intended.

 

“Jack! Come look at this!” He waved me over while he looked into some sort of large pit.

 

“Oh what now?” I rolled my eyes in annoyance. “Did ya find another fire fly er’ somethin’?”

 

I couldn’t see anything in the pit as I hunched over the thick metal railing. What did he see some sort of imaginary animal or something he thought was an animal?

 

“Look over there! You see it right!?”

 

“No. What is it?”

 

“A lioness! I saw it down in the bushes!”

 

Ugh, his childish behavior annoys the fok outta me. It always has. It was like he never grew up. I always feared he wasn’t gonna be ready for the real world, but then again he has always surprised me with those damned tricks up his sleeves.

 

“Well, I sure as hell don’t see it.”

 

“Hey don’t talk about the underworld in such a bad way, it has it’s perks. It’s over there!”

 

He pointed in a random direction.

 

“Oh that’s really specific Mark.”

 

“You can’t see it?”

 

“No, I can’t Captain Obvious.”

 

That’s when the leaves and bushes shifted beneath us and the almost snow white fur of the female lion poked out of its hiding spot and walked across the habitat.

 

“Do you see it now?”

 

I watched it leave to hide away from the world again. That lion is the reincarnation of me as an animal.

 

“let’s just move before we get caught.”

 

“Alright.” He agreed sadly.

 

A chuckle escaped my lips as I turned to him. “Ah, don’t be so sad. We’ll find another animal to annoy with our voices.”

 

“Woo-hoo!”

 

He ran ahead into more of the darkened zoo without a thought like an excited kid in a candy store ready to get his sugar fix and go home to an awesome day of slacking off with video games.

 

“Hey. Keep it down or security will catch us.”

 

“Alright grandpa. Marky will keep his little voice down.” That sassy mother foker.

 

“Ugh! Just please listen to me. I don’t feel like taking my first mug-shot at age 17 alright.”

 

“Then can you take one at 18? I’m sure you don’t need your parents permission then.”

 

“Fok off.”

 

Flipping him a birdie with slouched shoulders I walked past him and continued to silently think to myself when I decided I wanted to go off and offend the law. Oh right, I didn’t! I was forced by this idiot psycho!

 

“Mark this challenge of yours is really stupid! Not to mention illegal like most of your dumb shenanigans are!”

 

“Well, that’s why you always come along. THE FRIEND CODE IS ALWAYS THE BEST CODE!”

 

“Yeah if yer a foking imbissile.” Luckily he didn’t hear that over his inflated ego.

 

“So what animal should we see next!?”

 

Mark popped in between the crossroads where the two signs read: Left is pandas and Right is the safari zone where the tigers, elephants and exotic birds are located. If I really cared, which I don’t, I’d choose the rainforest so we’d be able to see more animals, but the pandas would be a quicker walk through and there’d be less distractions to hold Mark's attention.

 

“I say we look at the pandas. They’re so adorable, am I right?” I really wasn’t caring and it was all too obvious in my voice.

 

“Oh come on! Be the least bit excited!”

 

“No.”

 

“PANDA’S!!!!”

 

He ran ahead again.

 

“Ugh, this foking kid.”

 

I was about to follow the dumb doofus when a beam from a torch hit my arse. Oh… Shite.

 

“MARK I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!”

 

“Hey! Who’s there!?” The security man came running now.

 

“Huh? Jack who’s that?”

 

“Run you idiot!”

 

How was this doof so clueless!? I grabbed Mark by his arm and booked it for the rainforest enclosure. It’d be too dark for that guy to see, even with his torch, and we’d be totally concealed. Good thing I wore dark colors and Mark wore a good enough green for camouflage.

 

“Hey! Get back here delinquentes! Stop now and I’ll set you off with a warning!”

 

“You big doofus! This is because of your quest for the next life threatening adrenaline rush! I swear, I’m kicking yer arse after this if we don’t get caught!”

 

“And and if we do?”

 

“I’m still gonna kick yer arse!” I glared at him with one of my death stares. “EVEN HARDER!”

 

That shut him up for once. Finally we had reached the enclosure and the sound of chirping and running water filled our ears. I didn’t think I’d ever be so happy to hear the sounds of nature surround me before. We both took a sharp left and had the security guard run right past us since we got out of the light way before we hit the turn. We were still running though in fear he might come back, but eventually we slowed to comfortable jogs.

 

I turned to Mark expecting one of his usual, woo-hoos, after a big sweat induced chase like that, but I was met with the unexpected instead. A sagging head and a lowered pair of lips. What?

 

“Hey! Buddy! Where’s the smile? Where’s the big buddy hug? Where’s that “feel the burn!” muscle flexing show? Come on.”

 

“Do you really think this is my fault?” His eyes were glazed over and huge as the full moon overhead.

 

“What? No. Of course not Mark. I “chose” to come so not really I guess.” Man was I terrible at helping people or what? My social skills were definitely lacking.

 

I saw him smile a little bit as we continued to walk.

 

“Thank you Ja-”

 

A bright, blinding flash behind us and I automatically knew who it was.

 

“Hey! It’s you vigilantes! I’ll get ya now!”

 

“Aaahhh!! Mark run!!”

 

We bolted further into the exhibit as we passed many of the various animals. A tiger roared through the glass at our presence.

 

“Whoa cool!”

 

“Mark! What are ya doing! Keep running!” I slapped him upside the head as our stomping became louder.

 

“Slow….down! You..heathens!”

 

“Who does this guy think he is!? One of Sir Henry’s royal guardsmen!?”

 

“Ha, ha, ha!” What a foking doofus.

 

I was actually starting to have a bit of fun. I started giggling as we ran some more through the practically pitch black forest. The birds began racing us as we flew by and more tigers saw us and roared ferociously in our faces. The best part was when the guard collapsed and dropped the light. We had both fiendishly laughed, cause who wouldn’t? Then the worst part ensued. F you Karma in the arse! As we made our glorious getaway with giggles and animals chasing us through the glass, both Mark and I tripped over conveniently placed pieces of trash left by lazy ass guests and into the zipline part of the walk through down towards the bushes and various tropical trees.

 

When Ma would take me here people would be so excited to go on this dangerous death ride. I had only come this way once, but that frightening experience was ever ingrained in my head. She took me over to just look at what all the fuss was about cause I was curious and too young. I noticed it was just a huge hole in the wall where one long black line connected to another huge hole in the wall. The glass that kept the animals in didn’t go through with the line instead it was all open and you went right through the forest and at the bottom were hippos and tons of fishies and obviously vines and plants of all types. Now, I am terrified of heights so when I saw what was below I immediately regretted everything and never wanted to go on this thing. Well….until today.

 

“AAAAHHHH MARRRRRRRRK!!!!” I hit a branch with my stomach. “Ow!” Then my foot tangled itself with a vine which twisted, making my ankle hurt like crazy and finally my forehead came in contact with a firm tree branch, quite hard, that popped out of nowhere for plot convenience to knock me out and move the story along faster.

 

“Owwww, where? Huh?” My eyes fluttered for a small moment until they opened fully to a huge mess of black fur. “What in the blue blazis is this shite?” I examined it a bit more, leaning my head back and seeing tan and green attached to the black fluff. “What a minute! Mark!?”

 

“Arrrrgh. Mommy no! 5 more minutes...please.” Oh my god he’s unconscious and sleep talking. Great…..

 

“Wait...are we….” We were upside down attached by the ankles to two sturdy vines. “Jeezus mother of christ, can this get any worse.” I shouldn’t have said that.

 

Mark’s body shifted around to face me. His eyes were still closed and he was still stupidly talking.

 

“Mark, wake up you stupid doof.”

 

“Mommy! I said nooooo!”

 

I sighed and readied my hand. Smack! A red print of my irish hand was left on his face as his eyes flashed open in pure shock and fear.

 

“Hey son, nice to see yer finally awake. Yer Mammy made breakfast fer ya. A nice wake up slap, so you can fully start yer day right. They do say breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

 

“Owww! That really hurt! And...it wasn’t very tasty.”

 

“Of course it wasn’t, a slap to the face shouldn’t taste good!”

 

“You’d think they’d put up a gate or something to prevent this.”

 

“Yeah. So Captain, how do you plan to get us out of this pickle of a situation?”

 

“I have no idea….But you look kinda cute upside down. Yer hair looks wicked like that. Looks like a mohawk.”

 

“Mark, this is seriously no time for gay flattery to get me to figure out a plan. Now help me untie these vines.”

 

Crap, he did it again.

 

“Why? When you’re just gonna do it yourself.”

 

“Shut up, Fischbach.”

 

I began fiddling with the vines, but they were too tight to get loose.

 

I sighed and stared at Mark for a plan, he’d have something fer sure. Best friend witchcraft and all that.

 

“Mark, help me figure somethin’ out.” He just stared at me smiling like a huge doof. “Mark? Hello? Mr. Fischbach!? HELLO!? Yo! Ya big fokin doof!” I hated when he did this. He did it occasionally especially when we got each other in situations like these.

 

Sean was absolutely great. He was a bit of a stick in the mud, but it was easy to persuade him into anything and everything, but only I could make him. I knew he didn’t actually choose to come here, I had forced him and it’s not like he had anything better to do, I had been to his house before and his parents tell me everything. He was a great friend and was always there for me when I needed him and I guess….that just wasn’t enough for me. I began drifting off into space often when we did things like this together more often than not and I could see he was always trying to talk, but I just couldn’t bring myself to listen. I was lost in the void that was my mind all because of him, that no fun Irish bitch. I honestly had no problems with his attitude towards me and I couldn’t hate him no matter how much he resented me. He was just an exception to every rule and I guess I was the same for him cause he always came back too.

 

I could see him freaking out about something and I guess it was our current predicament, but eh, what did I care? This moment was just perfect to me.

 

“Jack? Just relax.”

 

“What? Relax!? We’re fokin stuck in a hippo slash zipline exhibit and you want me to be calm!? We could be torn to bits any minute by an animal and we were just being chased by security who knows we’re down here and we can’t move! You try being fokin calm! You mother foker!”

 

“Stop being so adorable.”

 

“What!? Adorable!? Mark we are not gettin’ out of this without being caught, you know that right!?”

 

“Oh, stop being so one track minded we can get out.”

 

“How Einstein!?”

 

“Just wait a few minutes.”

 

“A few minutes? You mean a few hours ya idiot.”

 

If my hearing serves me right, the guard should be here in 3, 2, 1…

 

“Hey you boys alright down there!?”

 

“Yes we’re fine! Can you get us out of here!?”

 

“Alright! I’ll come get you boys! You may be delinquentes, but I’ll still help ya! You stay there!”

 

“Not like we have much of a choice!”

 

All that shouting hurt my throat.

 

“What was that!?”

 

“What, me saving our asses or shouting in your face?”

 

“Idk! Both!”

 

“Ha, ha!”

 

“Oh what’s so funny!?”

 

“Yer adorable when yer mad.”

 

“Stop calling me adorable! Ya jerk!”

 

And in a flash my eyes were wide and his were closed. My head spun and I felt dizzy and mesmerized and tingly. What had Mark Fischbach just done to me?

 

He gasped for breath and so did I as we heard the officers footsteps below us.

 

“Hey! You boys alright?”

 

“More than alright.” We both smiled.


	3. Melting Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How angry do you think a red haired man could get if he doesn't have anything to cool him down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yo! So, this was just something random I wrote a while ago. Enjoy! Though there's not much of Septiplier more them being our ordinary lovable idiots, but it's still cute.
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Don't worry about people who plagiarizing your stuff cause 1: Justice will eventually be served (or they get caught) & 2: If they get asked to do something that you normally do they won't be able to.

I was hot. Really, really hot. My hands were sweating and I could feel my breath on my hands making me even warmer. I pushed off the sheets over my body and wiped my wet brow with a low groan. It was unbearably hot. I threw my legs over the bed to turn on the AC, but as I turned the dial the dang thing short circuited.

 

“F***!”

 

I cursed. I continued to wipe my gross sticky body which didn’t help at all and walked around my apartment for a water source. I practically slammed my bathroom door open and quickly got the cold water on. It came out scorching hot like lava.

 

“AAAHHH!!!” I jumped onto the floor and decided on trying the kitchen sink.

 

I turned on the tap and it still wouldn’t come out cold.

 

“Oh for the love of god! I just want some water! Cold water!” I groaned some more.

 

I wiped my forehead once more before opening up my fridge. Possibly the cold air could keep me cool. “What does a guy have to do to get some cold water around here?” I huffed.

 

I didn’t hear the cold air flowing through the fridge nor felt it either. The power seemed to have gone out. I yelled out some ragged and angry gibberish as I pulled at my hair. I wandered into my living room and sat down roughly on the couch. Suddenly my face sprouted a surprised expression as I heard a dripping sound. *Tip, tap, tip, tap*

 

I quickly got up and followed the sound holding my hand to my ear. It first lead me back into the kitchen, but after a pause the drips sounded a tad higher up. I was about to make my way up the stairs when I felt a dab of something ice cold fall on my nose. Another one fell as I went cross eyed. 

 

I followed it up with my head to find a huge wet spot where the drip was coming from. ‘Hey, isn’t that the bathroom?’ I thought.

 

I ran upstairs and busted open the wooden bathroom door. What I saw came to me as a surprise.

 

My best friend, Jack was sitting on the edge of my over filled tub while having several electronics that he wasn’t even using on, all at once. He stared at me with a smile.

 

“Top of the morning to ya’ Mark.” He said cheerily as if I wasn’t about to kill him. “Why ya’ sweatin so much didn’t ya’ turn on yer AC?” His expression changed to complete confusion.

 

“It Short circuited.” I twitched my eye.

 

“Hey Mark, you alright? Mark? MARK!? MARKKKKK!!!!”

 

And then we were on the floor in a tussle. 

 

“Dude! What did the angry troll put in your coffee tis’ morning.”

 

“You’re telling me, all morning you’ve been sitting in the bathroom with cold water!!!?” I was blazing furious.

 

“What does that got to do with anything!?”

 

“I’ve been sweating all morning!”

 

“...” Jack got really quiet. “Mark….You’re crushing my windpipe.”

 

I let him breath as we got up and stared him down.

 

“Oh dear mother of god! Why’d ye choke me!?”

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe cause it’s a F***ing lava pit downstairs!”

 

“It ain’t my fault!”

 

“Not your faul- The fridge’s power is out and you’ve got several fans in here running! Your using all the cold water! And finally you’re an A**hole for doing so!”

 

“Ah shut up, you’re just angry cause you’re hot.” He brushed off my anger as a result of my physical condition which ticked me the F*** off. 

 

“Jack I swear-” He pushed me into the ice cold tub. It felt nice to not be sweaty anymore, but I was still gonna kill him. I popped my head out of the water and was gonna yell my head off until I heard him laughing.

 

“Ah-ha-ha-ha! Ya feel better now, Mark?”

 

I scowled at him, he had made his death wish. But I couldn’t exactly kill him just yet, I mean he did have a point I felt a lot less annoyed than I did five minutes ago.

 

“Fine….it does feel a lot nicer, but I’m not admitting your right!”

 

“But you just did.”

 

“Screw you Jack.”

“Love ya too, buddy!”


	4. Over The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, 6 years without a word uttered to each other eh? Well lets make a story where I put them back together again. Let the awkwardness ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jello World! So this is another story based off a song. That's all I wanted to say, enjoy!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: When Life gives you lemons, don't fucking make lemonade! Create a huge company to fund a project to make combustible lemons and send those lemons to life's house! Watch as it explodes in glorious American fireworks and be blown to bits! Make life regret giving you those lemons! GET YOUR FUCKING REVENGE ON LIFE FOR ALL THE SHIT ITS DONE TO YOU! MAKE LIFE SUFFER AND SUFFER HARD!

Was he still there? Its been 6 years, I doubt he even remembers me. What if he does? Would he recognize my face? Would he remember my voice? Would he overflow with nostalgia looking into my eyes?  No, no he wouldn’t. It was just that one call and maybe a few dates, nothing more…..we didn’t even share a kiss. He wouldn’t remember any of that. Not at all. I didn’t think he would after that fight.

 

\------

 

Should I call him? Man 6 years….it only felt like yesterday. A cup of coffee and a few dates together, but nothing extended from there, not even the traditional second date kiss. Does he still care? Is he still mad? I don’t want to look like I’m running back to him….. Ugh, I don’t know. Does he even recall my name? I’m sick of being alone up here…..he’s the only contact I couldn’t bring myself to delete, but….that fight had ruined us.

 

\------

 

The young Irish lad flipped the coffee table on its side in the others apartment, spilling both their wine glasses. 

 

“You said.....!”

 

Yeah well you can just fuck off then!”

 

“I can’t believe you would.....!”

 

“Me!? What about your fucking…!”

 

“Oh don’t even bring that into this you motherfoker!”

 

Neither could remember why they fought, but they sure did remember arguing with each other over something.

 

\--------

 

“Mark….” The Irish lad sighed.

 

“Jack…..” The Korean gulped.

 

The two boys stared at their phones questioningly. 

 

*Vrrrrr* “1 New message”

 

Both phones went off….

 

_ Hello?... _

 

_ Hi.. _

 

\------

 

“I thought you loved me!”

 

“And I did! You with all your …. Shit!”

 

“Mine!? What about yours!? Ya know what? No! I’m not gonna be dealing with this anymore!”

 

“Fine leave! Asshole!”

 

“I will!” 

 

With an angry slam of Marks door Jack had left the apartment.

 

\------

 

_ So...what’s up? _

 

_ ……...Nothing much, you? _

 

_ Hanging out alone…. _

 

_ Ha, ha well, wanna talk some? _

 

_ Oh quit yer laughin……fine _

 

_ Then let’s talk. _

 

_ Its been 6 years Fischbach _

 

_ Don’t doubt that I know that Mcloughlin _


	5. The Visit To Authors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't Septiplier, just a little story I wrote based on Author and how he'd do as an Uncle to one of his brothers kids.  
> (I'm pretty sure most Markiplier fans or Cyndago fans know who Author is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, nothing for today, just read the story.

I walked into my niece's room and found her coloring a unicorn on a piece of paper, sloppily. On a separate sheet besides her there were words written in red crayon. I walked over to examine it, picking it up to get a closer view at her little paragraph of innocent mistakes. I read along the page carefully and smiled with every word I crossed over.

 

Her paper read: The shining sun glisened through my window early in the morning as I watched the rainbow maned unicorns eat uncle Arthurs lawn. They nayed as they noticed me through my window and I waved back ate them. 

 

I was thoroughly impressed at her writing skills since last year. She improved immensely. Well of course she did I was her teacher, the one and only Author Iplier. I was the 3rd oldest of the Iplier family, but I was also the most talented. Anything I wrote or said in a story like tone became real. I had the power to alter people's fates, but not change them or I could implant an idea in someone's head as I was about to do right now.

 

“Ugh!” Sil groaned with a little yelling mixed in. 

 

I pushed away the piece of paper that held her brilliant writing and gazed at her head in her hands. 

 

“What’s wrong Sil?” I asked.

 

“I’m brain stopped!” The five year old was clearly aggravated. 

 

“I think you mean you have writer's block, sweety.”

 

“Ugh!”

 

“Well what are you stuck on?” I examined the unfinished story trying to figure out where she wanted the plot to go.

 

“I want to go outside and pet the unicorns, but I can’t do transitions like you and Daddy.”

 

“Ah, I see.” I knowingly nodded my head in thought.

 

I looked it over and tried to think of some samples for her to try.

 

“What if, after waving to them, you walk out of your bedroom and find the keys to unlock the back door and then you were to slowly walk to them and pet them?”

 

“No! What would finding a key do?”

 

She still was oblivious to a writer's trick I was subliminally teaching her. Always find a small area in which you can add detail and make your story longer and/or much more interesting. Sometimes it took her weeks to figure these things out, but she was still so young I didn’t expect her to get it right away.

 

“Then…-”

 

“No, no, no!” She gripped the edge of her small play table in frustration.

 

Hm….I smiled as I got an idea. 

 

“Sil’s frustration was gnawing at her relentlessly while her writer’s block also joined in to annoy her. She didn’t know what to do and thus felt the urge to give in to her brain not being able to think straight, but slowly enough a fabulous idea popped into her head for a smooth transition to see her unicorn friends.” I talked aloud, causing a lightbulb to go off in Sil’s head as she began furiously writing. 

 

I only used my powers for when she really needed it, in this case it was her writer’s block. Ok, maybe for Sil I abused it a little.

 

“Uncle Author, Uncle Author, read this!” 

 

She excitedly shoved the paper with red lettering in my face and beamed as my eyes scrolled through it quite quickly.

 

Her new idea was: After waving to them I opened up my window and beckoned them towards it. They nayed and started troting my way. I pet the nearest one and it cuddled up to my hand lovingly. I love unicorns!

 

“You’re getting better and better each day, Sil.” I smiled proudly at her hard work as she jumped up and hugged my leg tightly. 

 

“I love you uncle Author.”

 

“Love you too, sweetie.” I bent down and hugged her back, planting a kiss on her head. My sweet little writer.


	6. Trust In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is afraid of heights and is about to literally die, but he knows the only way to survive is jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ernother stong sorey guys! (I feel like typing this way today) - I'm so serry!
> 
> Random Adwice fer Todaer: Everyone destroy their shift keys, they're apart of the Illuminati and will kill us all! (My right shift key broke today and I'm right handed! Go me!)

“Do you trust me!?”

 

I stood silent as the mountain lions closed in on us from on the edge of the cliff.

 

“I said, do you trust me!?”

 

My shocked face was still, frozen, unmoving. This man was my closest friend and yet I didn’t trust him. Well who wouldn’t when we're on the edge of a foking waterfall not to mention he was a big, stupid, lovable jerk. A “Doof” is what we called him. I stared into his eyes and tried thinking about something that would make me jump, but I just couldn’t. Then one of the lions roared ferociously, taking a step forward and I knew we couldn’t stay there any longer. I swallowed my paranoia, untrustworthiness and suspicion deep down in my gullet and slowly nodded. With that, my hand was gripped tight, my body was thrust forward with sheer force and we fell. We fell down the waterfall. We fell down that huge   
waterfall together. 

 

I always looked back at that and wondered what would've happened if I hadn’t agreed at that single moment. Would he have jumped without me? Would he have waited? Would he….

 

“I would have stayed.” 

 

I jumped as a hand rested on my shoulder. 

 

“I would have waited an eternity.”

 

I rested back on the comfy lazy chair and sighed.

 

“I know you would have.”

 

“Sure you did.”

 

We both laughed as the fire in front of me crackled nicely, filling the room with its nice warming light.


	7. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mix together the snow, a Jack and a Mark and you've got yourself a kind of cute one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a bit, gotta get those creative juices flowing!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Christmas is great and should be full of cheer no matter what! I swear if you frown or are upset over something really stupid, I will personally build a teleportation device, warp to your house and smack you upside the head with my strong arm!

I remember the moment well. It was a magical, snowy day and twas the beginning of the Christmas season with snow gently blowing in the cold windy night. My cap was fit well on my head, my boots didn’t squeak or push my socks down and my 13 layers of clothes kept me nice and snug. I was seated at the bus stop waiting for the 6:00 to take me round the block closest to my apartment. I was wonder-filled looking at the delicate snowflakes blow wildly into the night sky and mysteriously disappear within the stars. 

“Beautiful…” I gawked. 

Did I mention that winter was my favorite season? I was lucky I was so warm and toasty right now it, I felt all snuggly. That was the best part of winter! Feeling nice and toasty warm!

“A-choo!”

I jumped and fumbled over my thoughts before realizing the red haired man approaching me. He looked quite handsome in my opinion. Same height as me, more a full beard than mine and he bore dark chocolate eyes. Mmmm, dark chocolate, now that sounds super yummy.

He sat next to me holding himself and continuously sneezing. Aww, I felt bad fer the guy, must be getten sick. He wiped his nose and looked over to me with a sincere smile.

“Sorry for the constant sneezing. I’m a little sick.”

“Yeah, no duh captain obvious, but that’s alright.”

He smiled and chuckled. I could tell he had a jolly spirit. I smiled wider and stuck up something again.

“So, what’s yer name?”

“Oh...It’s Mark, Mark Fischbach, nice to meet you.” 

We motioned to shake hands, but his cold interrupted us.

“Sorry!”

“No, really it’s alright. You can’t help being germ infested.”

“Ha, ha, I see you have a sense of humor.”

I laughed right along with him. “Well we Mcloughlins sure have the best wit you can find out there. Sean, Sean Mcloughlin yer personal jokester.”

“Sean seems pretty odd for you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!?”

“All I’m saying is that you don’t look like a Sean.”

“Heh, I get that a lot. Even me own Ma says that. Sometimes she even calls me Jack.”

“Jack fits you much better.”

“Yer right it does.” 

It was then that I saw the headlights of the bus appear out of the white of the snow. 

“Well, it was nice talking to ya Mark.”

“Bye, Jack!”

“Maybe we can hangout sometime.”

“That sounds pretty fun. You like video games?”

“Sure as the fact that I’m Irish I do.”

“Well then it’s set! Here’s my number, just call when you get the chance.”

“Will do captain.” I saluted.

Mark gave a white slip of paper and waved to me as I got on the bus back home. I blushed and kept my eyes on the paper excitedly. I couldn’t wait to see him again.


	8. *WARNING!* Frustrated Mark On The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* High levels of Smut ahead captain!
> 
> Mark may be in a bit of a pickle when he gets frustrated over a certain green haired goof ball and only knows one way to calm himself down....some private time in his bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more smut than anything and it's my first time writing something this mature so bare with me if this ends crappy.   
> To all those who don't like smut or if you're sensitive to this kind of stuff I advise skipping this chapter. Involves tons of descriptive language and isn't for non-smut readers. (I promise there most likely won't be another story such as this, but if there is, I'm sorry!)
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Take risks every once in a while and don't just hold onto that comfort bubble of yours for the rest of your life. Learn to try and experience new things every now and then! Who knows, maybe you'll find something you never knew you liked before. Kinda like me with this story. (I felt after writing this that I proved to myself that I can be mature and great with my words when I wanna be) I took a small risk, but I bet you'll take a bigger one!

Frustration. Mark knew he was frustrated with his angered complexion, sweaty face and tight boxers. His cock was burning for the exhilarating touch of a certain Irish men that he knew he could never have. How badly he wanted to hear the moans of his closest friend and how hot-like he knew his voice would crack, squeak and squeal at every thrust he made into his tight anus. How Mark desired so passionately to see Jack wrecked beneath him with hickeys littering his entire body and cum just oozing from his red, hard dick afterwards. He wanted to hear those Irish lips beg in his name to be fucked endlessly, until he couldn’t see straight. All of these horny thoughts only made Mark’s pants become more restricted as his imagination took him to horny la la land. It was only after that did he decide to remove his boxers and quench his desire to fuck his best friend. 

His moans of Jack’s name could be heard all throughout the house and unbeknownst to him a certain green haired friend had heard the whole thing. Sure Mark did enjoy his time alone, but he would never be ready for the embarrassment that followed his glorious afternoon routine that day. 

He had finally ridden out his orgasm and horny state. His breath slowed and he grabbed a towel to clean himself and his mess on the bed up. As he went to open the door he heard a thump and shuffling on the carpet. The door slowly creaked open to reveal a sweaty, scared and obviously hard Jackaboy with the most awkward smile, no human has ever seen, plastered on his face. Both men were wide-eyed and red in the face. Oh how they couldn't imagine how they just changed each others lives for all eternity.


	9. A Scientist and His Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Chapter 1! You're welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I saw a comment saying: Put in a part 2 so thanks to Hallowsans for this part 2.
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Hugs! Hugs are great. Give em' more often! Learn from example by Yuri, he's a hug fiend! (Watch out for hug fiends though....those aren't the same things)

“Tell us everything you know, Mr. Fischbach.” The detectives pen tapped away at his notepad as he stared into my guilty brown eyes.

 

“I’ll…..try my best.” I sunk in my seat and sighed.

  
  


Jack was the only friend or human to be exact, I ever knew. We had met on accord of our parents. My mother had me and Jack’s Mother had him and they were good friends so why not bring the children together to play? It was a horrible idea. Me and Jack faught a lot….. _ a lot.  _ We never agreed on the same things and we got on each others nerves quickly. Most visits we sat in silence, but for some reason it was understable to us in some weird way. We still didn’t like each other, but the others presence was alright. Our relationship was pretty confusing back then. We didn’t actually start liking one another until I went into crazy scientist mode on one of his visits.

 

I was in my woods near the old abandoned tree house I liked reading in and I had broke out the chemistry tables Mom had bought along with some child safe chemicals and a “potion book” as Mom would informally call it. I had decided in my tiny kid head that if Jack and I weren’t gonna get along then I would just stick to my books and random concoctions. They made me much happier than any dumb social event. Other kids my age didn’t like me and after finding that hideaway that only my Mom knew about it had become my safe heaven. So, as I was hiding out and away, a little rat got his nose into some of my sciencey business. 

 

“Hey, Mark! What’cha doing?”

 

“Ugh, what do you want now? I’m busy.”

 

“Well, I wanna play! Can we at least try!?”

 

“Well, I sure as heck don’t want to. Now, mind telling me how you even found this place?”

 

“Yer Ma told me.”

 

“Of course she did. In that case you can leave now! Buh-bye, nice seeing ya, tell Mom I’ll be back by 7. Ta-ta.”

 

“Hey!!! Don’t push me!”

 

“Get out.” I pointed towards the barely visible house with a threatening glare. “This is my lab and I don’t appreciate others i my space!”

 

“If you’re gonna kick me out can you atleast tell me what that is?”

 

He was staring curiously at the radioactive sphere on my table that was giving off a strange mist. I was surprised he was actually interested in that dangerous thing, others would have probably tried stealing it or something. I say try because if that thing was to come into contact with human flesh it would burn the flesh, I would know I still have the scars from it.

 

“Why would a simpleton like you be interested in my Semi-Apparatus-Maneuverer?”

 

He mumbled a few words and concentrated on the name.

 

“So, it’s called Sam?”

 

I huffed. “Yes, its called Sam.”

 

“Sam looks cool!”

 

I stopped in that moment, my heart pumped vigorously and my eyes shot open. He found it cool?

 

“So what other Nerd stuff is over here? Ooooh, pretty book!”

 

My mind had frozen in time and space, Jack, the kid I resented the most liked my science stuff….He wasn’t being judgy, no name calling, no telling me I was insane….He just genuinely found it cool.

 

“You actually like it?” I turned on my heels.

 

“Yeah, its super duper cool! I bet lots of kids at school find it cool! You must be super popular.”

 

“No, not really….not even in the slightest. Unless you call being the punching bag of the school popular.”

 

“Punching bag?”

 

And that’s where it all began. I began to explain my exile between me and my classmates, how my only friends were the entirety of the science teachers and how socially inept I was. I could see the rage on his face and how he yelled every time I spoke one of the hurtful names they called me. By the time I was done with my life story, he was fuming. But after a while he calmed down and looked me straight in the eyes.

 

“Mark! I wanna become scientist nerd like you too!”

 

From that moment on, Jack was my new personal assistant and best friend. And it was on our first discovery together that we created the very thing that would later become both our demises. The Multiverse-manipulator. 

A portal of sorts that my beloved Jacky was now trapped in for an eternity.

 

“Mr. Fischbach? Are you alright? Do you need some medication or anything?”

 

“I-I-I’m fine.”

 

“Sir you’re shaking.”

 

“I know, I know. Just…...this brang back some painful memories…”

 

My mind started to drift as my entire form began to quake. I could only start thinking of him and how much I wanted him back…..my Jackaboy. Tears fell from my face one at a time like rain on a cold afternoon. All I could feel now was the painful sting of regret on my heart and the horrible temptation of connecting sharp silver dead center of my circulatory system. My head only stopped whirling into an endless pit of emotions when I heard the familiar sound of wood hitting the ground. Not again….not now….why now….it was too much, why did it have to fall out of my pocket now….?

 

I wiped myself up and sniffled leaning over to pick up the small wooden box. 

 

“Mind me asking what that is, Mr. Fischbach?”

 

“Um….it was a ring….for a Mr. Mcloughlin, but… I never got the chance to give it to him..”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“No...no its fine...I need better pockets…”

 

I was free to go after that mess and on after………

  
  
  


I spent years trying to get my Jack back and finally it was about to happen…..

 

“Welcome home Jack.” I smiled. 

 

The portal lit up and a small, but familiar figure was right dead center of it.


	10. We Don't Kill Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Anti are cold blooded murderous who love what they do, but lately Anti's been going into abstinence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if that word was put correctly in the summary, but oh well! 
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Practice makes perfect! Keep trying harder even if you fail. I guarantee if you keep changing your name to something more elaborate each time it'll be harder for the FBI to catch you.

 

A groggy Dark practically stumbled into the 2 person apartment complex and immediately set his eyes on his partner who was quickly clicking away through various channels and not giving a damn about his existence. 

 

“Hey, Babe. Where were you? It was good one this time.”

 

“Dark,” The sinister toned irish man sighed. “You know I don’t do that anymore.”

 

“You don’t do it with me.” Dark stepped over and held his boyfriends face with a saddening demeanor.

 

“I only do it when I have ta’.” 

 

“Anti, look at you. You’ve grown pretty slim.” 

 

He only turned his head away in shame at his non-demonic behaviour, unable to look Dark in the eyes.

  
  


{Rule #1 Of Being A Demon: _ “Kill to survive, survive to kill. Without this logic we’d all be dead.” -Rudin Lensworth- Class 45 D/ Upper Ranks _

[Page: 1, Section: 1A, Category:  _ Basics] _

  
  


“Babe, tell me what’s wrong. You use to get off on that kind of stuff and now you barely even wanna see the fear in their eyes as you leave. You don’t even smile.”

 

“I’m just not feeling it anymore I guess.” 

 

“Not feeling it?- Babe I can practically see your bones.” Dark held Anti tight without any signs of breaking away soon.

  
  


{Rule #2 Of Being A Demon: _ “Packs, if we are to form such things, are as obviously stated; close together. If we fail to represent its given title we shall forever be stuck in dark times or as we clearly do not want; forever lost in our own shadows of selfishness.”  _

_ -Writhen Bloodin- Class 73 C/ High Council _

[Page: 10, Section: 3B, Category:  _ Advanced Studies] _

  
  


“Dark….I’m fine.” He whined with a pained expression.

 

“No your not!”

 

“I said I’m fine! Look!” 

 

His pointed elf-like ears twitched as he heard the sudden squeak of a small mouse who had been hiding in the walls. His pupils strained into diamond slits and he lurched forward like a cat and caught the little beast between his sharp canines. He slowly sunk his teeth into the poor thing, letting it screech, squirm and bleed profusely before pulling it back further and crushing its innards and skull. The mouse no longer moved only giving out broken gasps as it laid its final breaths between Antis cold teeth. The job was finally done as he pulled the rodent from his mouth and tossed it in a bin near the couch. He licked his bloody teeth clean and stared passionately into Dark's eyes with red cheeks. 

 

“I told you I’m fine.”

 

In response Anti was hugged close. 

 

“You need to stop doing this to yourself, it’s suicide!”

 

A sniffle echoed through the apartment and all Dark could feel was a new warm wet spot on his shoulder. 

 

“Dark! It hurts! I don’t wanna do this anymore! It’s too much!”

 

“Anti if you don’t you’ll die.”

 

“Don’t you think I know that! I never asked to be born this way! I never asked to love the taste and scent of blood! I never asked….I never...I never asked for any of this.” There was no controlling the waterfall that suddenly took over Anti’s body.

 

With a  kiss to the forehead, Dark comforted his shaken lover. “You asked for me.”

 

They held their gazes at each other's sparkling eyes, especially Anti, confused and surprised at his partner’s newfound compassion.

  
  


{Rule #3 Of Being A Demon:  _ “Love is not capable, nor accepted as is the case with most emotions with the exception of desire, lust or sick happiness. Humans are torn with these emotions, blinking left to right millions of times before crossing the street and thus this makes us superior and them inferior.” _

_ -Westin Starnin- Class 64 D/ High Council _

[Page 168 Section: 4A Category:  _ Hunting] _

  
  


“Dark?”   
  


“Yeah, Babe.”

 

“I’m in the mood….”

 

“For what?” He breathlessly sighed seductively.

  
“I….I'm in the mood for dinner tonight.”


	11. Legally High on Jackaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark thinks it'd be a great idea to help a certain little Septic, green hero get over his fear..........his fear of heights.......and to think a hero shouldn't be afraid of anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-yo! I'm back after like 5 years. (4 days I think) I took a holiday break cause I wanted to. (And christmas and all that   
> jazz, but who cars) Anywho! Hoi! I is a back!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Be a kid as much as you want, as long as you fulfill your responsibilities. (I don't have anything funny to put here so....make one up in the comments)

I carried the Septic hero up into the sky with ease as he closed his eyes and trusted the fact that I wouldn’t drop him. I could feel his breath hitch as he couldn’t feel the comfort of ground under his toes.

 

“O-ho-ho, Mark where are ye taking me?” His teeth chattered.

 

“I promise you’ll be fine, ya goofball.”

 

“Oh and yer promises are always so true Mr. A-hole.”

 

I sighed and continued to ascend to a decent height.  _ This looks comfortable enough _ , I thought.

 

“You can open your eyes now.”

 

It was a moment of his heart rate speeding up and his breathing completely stopping. He turned to me with the most insane eyes and I saw him ready his fist.  _ Yup, just about the reaction I expected from him. _

 

He swung, but I caught it with my cat-like reflexes. Jack was the faster one in general, but compared to my reflexes and strength he was nothing. Plus, I don’t even believe he was trying to really hurt me.

 

“I swear to god, you red haired a-hole, if you don’t put me down right now, I will personally destroy yer arse!” 

 

“And as much as I would love that, king of Speedy Town, I’m the one holding us up here. If you punch me, I can’t guarantee that your ass  _ won’t _ be broken.”

 

I crunched his fist a bit to make a point and he retracted immediately. His teeth pulled on his lip in fear as he stared down.

 

“Mark!!! PLEASE TAKE US DOWN!” 

 

“Oh you’re fine ya big baby.”

 

“Mark, I’m serious as hell right now!”

 

“But look you’re fine..I’ve got you. You’re a superhero, remember? What’s a little height?”

 

I kissed the back of his neck as his sped-up breath slowed. I calmly watched the sunset before us as he finally was gaining his senses.

 

“Ok...Maybe this isn’t so bad…”

 

“See? What’d I tell ya? A little height is just fine.”

 

“I guess.” Jack shrugged. “Now can we please go back down?”

 

“But isn’t the sunset so pretty? Besides you’re so nice and warm right here.”

 

I heard him huff in annoyance while I hugged him tightly. I rolled my eyes playfully and set us down on the concrete after a moment. Jack turned to speak with me, but it was almost as if on cue a loud explosion and alarm rang through the streets of LA. Jack frowned and turned to run off as I prepped myself to fly alongside him, but not before I felt my wrist being pulled and a warm pair of lips touch mine almost too perfectly.

 

“Thank you, is what I wanted ta say.” He blushed as the blur of his green cape filled my vision.

 

“Your welcome.” I said to myself smiling.

  
I fixed my belt and flew after him almost at the speed of sound. Was my job ever done?


	12. Drunk on Irish Whisky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is as drunk as any drunk man can be and what's not better than a drunk man being in front of his crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to leave in like 5 minutes before writing and editing this, so bare with me. 
> 
> Random Advice for Today: NEVER RUSH ANYTHING! It doesn't look nor sound as good as you think it will when you go to present it! I would know from doing it multiple times and never learning my lesson!

“Man, Jack he’s pretty cool…” I whispered into my walls in a stupid drunken state.

 

I breathed out with a slight belch mixed in and took in what I could, which wasn’t much considering I was drunk off my ass. 

 

“Heh, heh. I wonder how soft his lips are?”

 

Ugh, I was so drunk. I could think clearly,thank god, but everything on the outside made me appear I drank myself stupid. How did I even start talking about Jack? I have no idea. Wait...how did I even get home? Oh….wait, Jack drove me home...oh now I see. So, I know why Jack is involved in my drunk talk now….wonderful.

 

“Hello Mr. Septiceye, your face looks really petty, do you- heh, heh, Do you come here often?”

 

Oh dear mother of god I was hallucinating. Through my eyes I could see the blurry imaginary figure of Jack smiling and blushing at me. 

 

“Mark we need to get you in ta bed buddy.”

 

Wait...oh god...oh god please no….don’t tell me that’s actually Jack. Please tell me it’s just a drunken hallucination. Jack’s hand rested on my shoulder. Nope, it was real; I could feel him there.

 

“C’mon Mark we’re gonna get ya to yer room. I’ll tell Ma I’m gonna be a bit late. Wait..what am I doing? Ya can’t even understand a word I’m saying.” He giggled a little and walked closer.

 

“Cus you’re a jackaboy and you’re drunk too! Ha, ha.”

 

Jack please leave now while I still have some dignity left. He put his arms on his hips and chuckled at me while I hung onto the wall lazily.

 

“Oh god, I shouldn’t, but it’s so tempting to record you right now.” 

 

Please, for the love of my reputation, don’t! The fans can’t know! The fans can _ not _ know! Ever! 

 

“Oooh-ha-ooo, what’s this pretty green fluffy stuff?” Jack propped me up on his shoulder as I felt myself being dragged up steps.

 

“That’s my hair ya doofus! You have it too!” 

 

“I do? Ooooo” I began playing with my own floof as we went up.

 

Oh god, put me out of my misery now!

 

“Man, how drunk are ya!?”

 

“I had like….3 beers? Uhhhh, and then I…...I….I got more with...what’s his name? Kellogs?”

 

“Felix? I shoulda’ known.” 

 

I’m gonna kill that Swedish meatball when I see him! He had gotten me more drunk than I intended to be! 

 

We were finally to my room/ recording office, safe and away from the world where I could hide as long as I wanted to. Jack practically flung me on my bed as he laughed some more.

 

“Hey Jack?”

 

“Yeah?” He said as he was about to head back to the car.

 

“I think you're super hot with green hair! Felix said I should say that! I don’t remember why, but….” 

 

I saw him blush and rush out faster than he already was. 

 

Oh no, I just shot my dignity and buried it 600 meters down below the Earth. Oh god knows how long it’ll be before he’ll even wanna see me again!

 

Just as I thought he was sure fire never gonna talk to me again, I heard his Irish voice yell through the staircase, causing me to jump.

 

“Your hair looks cool too!”

  
And he left, a door slam confirming that. Ok, maybe he won’t mind seeing me tomorrow.


	13. My Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Gay in a homophobic world isn't the most charming idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah this is a pretty sensitive topic, but the story idea came and grew and I had no choice. I am at my minds will. Oh! And before I forget, I'm stopping at 16 chapters. This isn't the end of my one-shots, oh hell to the no! I'm just stopping at 16, cause that's a lot. Then I'm going to continue on another part of this as a little series, probably. So, 16 Chapters and we're moving on! Woo!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Don't over do the exposition, only add what is needed in the story, and make sure when you write dialogue it's helpful to the plot or is interesting and needed. I'm telling you this because, I SUCK AT ALL THESE THINGS AND I WANT THE FUTURE GENERATION TO DO BETTER THAN I!

 

I cried in the corridors of my college as my roommate slammed the door on me. He always hated me no matter what I did, I couldn’t ever get on his good side. I was sick of it and this wasn’t the first time. I slumped down and held my knees to my head. As tears leapt from my eyes to my pants a presence made itself clear that it was here. I felt a light weight on my knee and looked up to it. Of all who could of been here it was Mark…..My lovely, lovely Mark.

 

I felt him wipe my eyes while my lips curled up at the sight of his face. I breathed in and squeaked a little from crying so much, but kept my eyes on him. He caringly stared at me with his heart melting smile and his dark greyed out brown eyes. He told me they used to be brown so I just had to believe him. I jumped up and hugged him close as he rubbed circles into my back with his transparent thumb. I cried some more into his shoulder, a little because I was happy he was here and partially still from the fresh string of screams my evil roommate tossed at me once again. I backed my head away a little time later and gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

 

“Mark…” I squeaked. “Where have you been? You...disappeared.” I felt tears falling from my face again as he chuckled and wiped them away with a sincere smile.

 

“Jack, stop crying, I’m right here, right now.” His voice was no more than a whisper. He held me real close for a moment or two and continued to comfort me. “I’m so sorry, I thought it wouldn’t get this bad….I...I..wish I could’ve been around more, I could’ve..”

 

“Mark...just shut up, will ya? There’s nothing you coulda’ done. It’s alright.” I saw the small pang of guilt run from his eyes for a bit. “Look, I’m fine. I’ve learned to deal with it.” But it shortly returned, crawling back into his iris’.

 

“And you shouldn’t have to! I should be doing something and I’m not!”

 

“Mark, there’s no way you can fix this. Just know that I still love you anyways.”

 

There was a small comfortable silence between us as we kept close in a hug.

 

“Stop crying...you look so much more pretty when you’re smiling.” 

 

I felt him shift a bit and our mouths ghost eachothers. I noticed a faint tear passing down his cheek and wiped that like he did mine.  

 

“And so do you.”

 

I pulled him in for a nice long and everlasting kiss. It was only filled with the love and passion we knew we both shared and nothing else. Though the moment seemed sweet and tender a cold chill suddenly berated the atmosphere as my dorm room slammed open.

 

“Ugh! This is exactly why you’re so disgusting! Not only is your gay ass allowed in this building, but he’s dead too! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

 

I felt the tears flooding back as I smiled to Mark in reassurance. I hadn’t exactly told him that Ian was a spirit whisperer like me nor the fact of why I just learned to deal with him. I held his hands tightly and close to my heart with confidence and slowly let them sink back to his sides as I stepped forward. 

 

“Ian, I can like whoever I want, it shouldn’t matter to you.”

 

“Just get away from me you sicko! Take your deceased boyfriend with you! You both belong in fucking hell with the other pieces of trash!!”

 

The door slammed on my face again as the dam of my heart shattered and let the water flow all the way down to my chest. Mark made it be known that he cared by cradling me from behind and whispering positive thoughts into my ear. I listened to him for a while, feeling the love he always radiated from his ghostly form and eventually let myself slip away into my thoughts. I felt my eyes grow heavy in his arms and at a point I felt sleep over come me.

  
“You’re gonna be alright Jackaboy, I promise.”


	14. Jackaboy & Markimoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack meet as kids in a very cliche way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is pretty long and I wrote this such a long time ago. Be prepared to cringe at the horribleness of the plot and how long I dragged it out. It's like an boundless tidel-wave of cringe waiting to take its next victim into its watery jaws.
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Don't focus on one thing too much because then your boundaries lie only within the hole you've dug for yourself.

 

Jack stormed through the woods in the back of his house angrily, not expecting to find anything interesting, just having a bad day. Arguments and all. He was outside in the pouring rain, soaking wet trying to get to his tree. 

 

“Aiden, that mother foker!” Jack huffed, the young boy’s Irish obviously showing. 

 

I’m only in first grade and already me and my best buddy were fightin. Lucky me, jolly ol’ good. I gripped my blue hoodie over my eyes and put my hands in my pocket.  _ Today sucked! _ I thought in silence while I trudged through the mud and leaves trying to find my happy place. I knew it would be dry there, but finding it was hard. The rain made me keep my head down, so I could only tell where I was going by my previous footprints from yesterday. Yeah, yesterday sucked too. I continued walking on for ages until I ran into a column of weird wet vines that hung from a massive tree. 

 

“Ugh..” I sighed. I was covered in water and loose leaves.

 

I looked up and pushed the vines aside. There was no rain in here, there never was. I loved being here and I normally would look around to see it’s beauty, but instead I just curled up into a ball and placed myself in the perfect sized nook of the tree’s roots. I huddled up and could feel hot tears streaming down my face as sobs left my lips. 

 

**_***_ **

 

It was raining out, just great! My hair was soaked and so were my clothes. I had decided on a nice stroll to the park by myself, but of course it had to flipping rain! I was already too far away from my house so I just kept walking to nowhere as I grumbled to myself. Nothing was going right today, but I thought the park could cheer me up. No dice. I wasn’t bothered completely though, I liked the rain, it made things a lot more peaceful. I stuck out my tongue to catch some raindrops. I made my own fun for a while. I thought to myself for a bit and realized I was better out here than I was back home. I continued on my walk until I tripped over a huge crack in the sidewalk. My luck is only getting worse as this day continues.

 

“Ow! Holy balls that hurt!”

 

I rubbed my head and got up. 

 

“Oh great, I’m bleeding.”

 

I had cut my forehead. But bad luck is never too far away from me. I realized I had dropped something. It was my lucky pen with my name engraved in it. Mark Edward Fischbach. I bent over to pick it up until I heard a distant bark and out of nowhere a silly looking white dog stole it right from under me.

 

Ruff, Ruff!

 

“Hey ya dumb dog! Give me my pen back!”

 

Ruff! 

 

I chased after the mongrel, gaining on it every step. I almost grabbed him until he ran into some woods. I followed him, even more furious. I tripped over some of the huge roots, but kept going until the dog ran out of site. I breathed heavily leaning on my knees. 

 

“God…...Damn-where…..did that dog-go?” 

 

I looked around tiredly, but gave up. Great there goes my pen, my lucky pen, the only thing keeping me from death at this point. I got up and turned around, leaving, but realized I was lost.

 

“Damn it!”

 

I decided to continue on straight, maybe that dog got tired and is resting somewhere. I eventually stumbled upon a huge weeping willow. From what I guessed it looked big enough to probably shelter me. I ran inside and finally my hair began to dry. I shook my head vigorously, water going everywhere and looked around. 

 

“Pretty homey.” I thought.

 

That’s when I heard the crying. It sounded like someone my age, but higher pitched. I walked over to the noise and found a boy in a blue hoody, curled up into a ball.

 

I slowly went over to him, but stopped when he shot his head up, staring directly at me with a red face.

 

**_***_ **

 

I heard footsteps and immediately thought it was Aiden. I snapped my head up and saw a small figure in front of me wearing a red and black flannel.

 

“Aiden, please don’t hurt me!” I screamed.

 

“What? Who’s Aiden?” 

 

I studied him more closely and realised it wasn’t him, but a total stranger. He had really dark and dashing, chocolate brown eyes and raven black hair that looked quite nice for someone so little. I put my angry face back on. Why was this stranger in my tree!?

 

“Who the fook are you and what are ye doing in me tree?”

 

“Oh, um hi, I’m Mark Fischbach.”

 

He seemed nice enough. I sniffled and introduced myself, trying to sound like I wasn’t crying like a baby. 

 

“I’m Jack, but I normally go by Sean.”

 

He smiled, then frowned again.

 

“What?”

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

**_***_ **

 

He introduced himself, his bright blue eyes shining when he stared at me. They looked beautiful. I thought his blue hoodie was cool and smiled at him. Jack, what a nice name. I suddenly remembered him crying and flashed Jack a frown. 

 

“What?” He asked blinking.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

He sniffed again and began to cry once more. Oh, no, that was a bad. Now I regretted asking. I quickly slid next to him and wrapped my arms around him. Maybe this would help?

 

“Hey, it’s ok there Jack. Um….everything's eh ok!”

 

“No it’s not!”

 

He screamed at me putting his head in his chest. I watched him cry not knowing what to do. I just hugged him tighter, feeling his body heat waft onto me through my over jacket. I pet his head and told him to quiet down. His whines became softer after a while and I realized he had fallen asleep.

 

**_\--------_ **

 

I was still thinking about my fight with Aiden. It was horrible, we yelled at each other and almost started throwing punches. I didn’t want to be friends with him anymore. Aiden practically terrified me. He had hit me in the jaw, but thankfully there were no bruises and he had called me mom a few stern things I didn’t enjoy. I felt really thankful Mark was here, he was being so kind to me, but at the same time it felt a little awkward. A stranger clearly not from this side of town helping me. He started hugging me more tightly and he felt super warm. It was….nice. His Flannel was like a fuzzy blanket and his arms made me feel as safe as could be, I loved it. My face was burning up from the heat. Him petting my head made me relaxed and I was starting to feel tired. I soon fell limp and closed my eyes, the feeling of Mark by my side never fading.

 

**_***_ **

 

Jack was pretty heavy, but I didn’t care. I just sat there cuddling with him like he was a teddy bear. I blushed at the thought of that. Jack’s adorable almost, like this, my little teddy bear. The cuddling went on for what felt like an eternity until I felt him stretch and yawn.

 

“Where am I?” He yawned sleepily.

 

“Hey, Jack. You fell asleep on me.”

 

“Sorry, it’s just….. it felt so nice…..and..”

 

“Yeah, I know, I give great hugs.” I giggled.

 

“...........”

 

“...........”

 

“First grade sucks.” He said quietly, shuffling away from me for a bit.

 

“Why?”

 

“My best friend told me he no longer wants to hang out after school anymore and because we almost fought each other my mom yelled at both of us. He left and…..then my clothes got all wet from the rain and now I’m here.”

 

“You sure are having a crummy day. My walk to the park got rained on, then some dumb dog stole my lucky pen. I also tripped over a crack on the walkway that jumped out at me and I’m sorta lost in these woods now.”

 

“You seem to be having a better day than moi.”

 

I chuckled a bit at his remark and his weird accent.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

I kept laughing, avoiding the question accidently. His accent!

 

“What?”

 

I composed myself and turned away from him looking at nothing. I felt all tingly in my stomach and wanted to puke.

 

“Ya, weirdo.”

 

I found his accent cool. He huddled back over and we resumed just quietly hugging.

 

**_***_ **

 

After Mark’s weird arse laughing I stared up at him and noticed the huge scar on his forehead. I jumped up concerned. Mark jumped right out of his skin as he stared at me. Wait was I in his arms this whole time? I turned away for a minute to reconstruct myself and blush all over, then looked back at him. 

 

“Mark, you have a huge arse scar on ye forehead!”

 

“Oh that’s nothing, remember the jumping crack?”

 

Saying that made me laugh a little and Mark joined in. I was feeling a lot better.

 

“You know maybe this day isn’t so bad.” We both stared at each other awkwardly. We had just synced our voices together perfectly.

 

I could see the blush on his face as we both turned away and laughed awkwardly then just erupted in genuine giggles. I had to sit down and soon enough I was on my back holding my stomach. 

 

“Ye know, I think we’ll be great friends.” 

 

Mark looked down and turned away disappointed. Was it something I said?

 

“I think the rain stopped, maybe you could show me the way out of the woods?”

 

“Yeah I could, but um, you came from the town all the way over there right?”

 

“Yeah, Shc Witzville.”

 

“It’s too far away to walk, but you could just call your mom at my place if ye’d like.”

 

“Sure. Can I use your house phone, mines back at home.”

 

“Of course.” I obliged. “And we’ll have to do something about that cut.” 

 

We slowly started walking back home. It wasn’t raining anymore, but damn was it cold. I shivered and breathed into my hands, rubbing them together.

 

**_***_ **

 

I noticed how cold Jack was and hugged him while we walked. His face was red, but he wasn’t cold anymore.

 

“Uh, Mark, why ye hugging me?”

 

“You looked cold.” I smiled. He smiled back.

 

We both were walking in a comfortable silence, staring at the ground and occasionally catching glances at each other. I liked this. This was probably more than what I thought was going to happen, it was nice. 

 

“So Mark…”

 

“Yeah Jack?”

 

“Um...

 

He sounded awkward.

 

What do you like to do?”

 

“For free time? I Play videogames. Do you like games?”

 

“Yeah, actually. Have you ever played I Am Bread?”

 

“Don’t get me started.”

 

I pointed at him with my free hand and made a dumb, angry face.

 

“Ha, ha, I guess you have.”

 

We geeked out about almost every game in existence.I had the best time. Too bad the walk wasn’t that long.

 

**_***_ **

  
  
  


“I lost my favorite controller to that game, I never raged like that in my life.”

 

“Wow, you sure have burly man strength.”

 

“Stronger than a hundred men, baby!”

 

He started flexing like He-man, so I copied him making a ridiculous impression of him.

 

“I’m Mark and I’m super strong.”

 

“Hey, you forgot the part where I say, I can crush a baby's skull in my hand!”

 

We both laughed continuously and finally paused at my front steps. I looked inside to see my mother on the phone.  _ Oh great…..  _ I thought as I opened the door quietly. She hadn’t noticed we came in and kept talking. 

 

“Mark when my mom is done with the phone let me know and I’ll ask her about letting ya use it.”

 

“Okay Jack-a-boy.”

 

Jack-a-boy? I liked it. I smiled at him.

 

“You can sit over there for now.”

 

I watched him lazily sit on my couch and went over to my mother.

 

“Hi….mom.”

 

*Gasp* “Jack! I was so worried! You know I hate it when you leave like that!” She hugged me hard, squeezing the life out of me.

 

“Mom, I’m dying.”

 

**_***_ **

 

I went into the kitchen where I saw Jack go. I popped my head in to see him being smothered alive by his mother. She noticed me and smiled. Oh no, I’m gonna get smothered too! I thought. 

 

“And who’s this?” She asked politely.

 

“That’s my new friend, um.. Markimoo.”

 

“Hello.”

 

“My real name’s Mark.”

 

“Well nice to meet you Mark. What are you doing here?”

 

“I got lost in the woods and Jack said I could use your phone to call home.”

 

“No problem.”

 

I was handed the phone and dialed the familiar number.

 

“You calling her?” Jack asked teetering on his heels and looking a bit sad.

 

“Yeah. I’m not very happy to be going home, but whatever.” I mumbled.

 

Jack stood quiet and I told mom everything. She wasn’t that far away, nor very happy with me.

 

“Hey Jack.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Want to hang out later, if we can?”

 

His face brightened up instantly and he hugged me so hard.

 

“Of course!”

 

There was a knock at the door and there she stood. My mother looking pretty upset with her hands on her hips and her cheeks sucked in. I got out of Jack’s grip, but not before hugging him back then running for the door. I waved goodbye to my new friend and got in the car.

 

**_***_ **

 

Mark left waving and it was pretty upsetting. I waved goodbye as well and slumped on the couch. 

 

“Can’t wait to see you again.” I whispered.

 

**_***_ **

 

“I can’t wait for next time.” I mumbled to myself.

 

“What was that, Deary?”

  
“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.” I covered my mouth and stared out the window wondering when I'd see Jack again.


	15. For All The Laughs And All The Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet and simply funny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! FUN TIMES APPROACH US CAPTAIN!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Learn to have fun and just let a lot more go, because who wants to be all stuffy and proper, that's not any fun!

"Hey, if I told you a story, would you listen?" Jack stared fearfully into Mark's eyes.

With a hand now resting on the others cheek, Mark spoke calmly and caring-like.

"Of course I wou-"

"So! THIS IS A STORY ALL ABOUT HOW MY LIFE GOT FLIPPED TURNED UPSIDE DOWN AND I'D LIKE TO TAKE A MOMENT JUST SIT RIGHT THERE AND I'LL TELL YOU HOW I BECAME THE PRINCE OF IRELAND!" Jack atrociously sang. 

"Goddammit Jack! Can you be serious for one goddamn minute!"

"Nope!" The Irish men giggled and began to run out on the half Korean.

"Get back here you Irish Potato!"

"To Narnia! Away!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"


	16. Jackaboy!!! On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack teaches a clutzy Mark to skate like a graceful swan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM A MAJESTIC EAGLE AND I SET UPON THEE THI 16TH CHAPTER! THE CHAPTER TO END ALL CHAPTERS!! THE CHAPTER THAT CAN DEFINE FATE!- ok that was me 10 seconds ago and no....this chapter can't do that- that was me 1 second ago and yes this chapter can!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: Be yourself! Whether you're gay, lesbian, straight, bi, who cares! Be happy to be you! And don't let others shun you away because you're different! (Wow, this would of worked better in that other chapter....)

 

Jack glided to the railings as he finished up his signature routine for the day. Unknown to him an awestruck Mark had been watching the entire time with newfound admiration. He stared at the glorious ice skater before him and couldn’t get his mouth to close no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Coming off the rink Jack snuck a glance at his new biggest fan and smiled sincerely. He loved how stary-eyed the young boy looked. 

 

“Hi. Um.. Were ya watching my routine earlier?” He awkwardly giggled, his social ineptness kicking im in the arse once again.

 

“Uh...Um...yeah! I was… you looked amazing-and!- Uh I really liked that triple salchow you made! It was perfect. Though you almost fell- but! Ah- it was great! I’m sorry! You really know to skate so well and- I’ll just stop talking now!”

 

_ Aww, he’s more awkward than me. _ Jack thought.

 

“Thank you, ha,ha. I normally mess that one up in practice. So do you skate too?”

 

“Uh...me!?- no-no-no-no! I’m super clumsy and I’ve never laid a foot on the ice before in my life. And even when I did happen to do it, I fell flat on my ass, so! I do admire skaters though, they just look so graceful on it.” He sighed, picturing his favorite skaters dancing gorgeously without fail. “I have no idea how, but they do.”

 

“A clutz? Ha, ha, I don’t believe in the word! You just need a confidence boost, laddie.” He held Mark’s shoulders with enthusiasm.

 

“Wait...hold on...what?” 

 

“I’m gonna teach ya how to skate, my good man!”

 

“Wait-what!?”

 

After rigorous amounts of fighting on getting Marks skates on and fitting him into proper clothing they had finally made their way onto the ice.

 

Mark was right, he was a clutz and a big one at that. It didn’t matter if Jack held his waist or if he hugged the wall, he just couldn’t stand up.

 

_ He wasn’t kidding when he said he could barely stand on two feet. _ Jack chuckled internally.

 

“Lucky for you Mr. Clutzatron your first lesson begins with falling down!”

 

“Wha..? Couldn’t we just skip tha-”

 

“Nope! If ya never knew how ta crawl, would ye know how ta walk?”

 

“Probably not...I guess.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be able to stand if ya didn’t know how to not fall. Come on! Drag yerself over here!”

 

_ What did I do to deserve this? _ Mark internally complained. 

 

He skidded a few times, couldn’t get himself to move then eventually gave up all together on reaching him in the middle of the rink.

 

Jack face palmed himself as he glided over to his helpless student. 

 

“Ok, I can see what’cha mean now when you said you were a failure to the human species, but I think I may know a little trick you can try so you won’t look like a newborn fawn no more.”

 

“Oh yeah? I bet it won’t work.” Mark sighed in defeat.  _ How were they always so graceful on something this slippery _ , he thought.

 

“I’ve been known to prove a lot of people wrong.” He skated around Mark to face him and sunk the tips of his skates into the ice with ease. “Now, I’m not sure if it’ll actually work, but yer never gonna know unless ya try!” 

 

Jack picked up his foot and pointed to the tip. Mark followed and looked at his own skates which had more of a prominent spike on them since he was a beginner. He immediately gulped realizing the insane skaters plan.

 

“I want’cha ta see if you can walk on yer toes.”

 

“What!? Are you crazy!? I’m gonna trip and fall and die!”

 

“Oh come on that’s not gonna happen.”  _ This guy’s imagination is killing me. _

 

It was silent in the rink for a minute or two as Mark decided whether or not to trust his teacher. He propped himself up on the very tip of his skates and tried to walk. It surprisingly worked. He was nice and steady. He breathed out in fear and walked to the center where Jack was standing. 

 

“See! I told ya so! Aww, my little fawn has grown into a staggeringly handsome buck!”

 

“Oh shut up! I-” 

 

Mark felt his feet being dragged from underneath him as he noticed the silver tint of his toepick stuck in the ice. He tried to protect his face from the fall, but he knew he didn’t have enough time to fully protect himself. Mark knew he was gonna die.

 

Jack’s eyes grew wide as Mark terrifically fell in slow motion. He immediately flung himself over to help the boy not break his face. Luckily Jack was a superhuman fast skater and managed to catch him in time.

 

Mark opened his eyes in fear he was dead, but noticed he only saw two blurry, glittering sticks and the rink just mere inches away from colliding with his face. He looked up to his apparent savior and noticed Jack just a few inches in front of him with his glasses hanging off one of his arms. 

 

“Uh..umm...Can I have those back? I can’t see..”

 

“Yeah, uh yeah sure! Here ya are!” Jack awkwardly handed back the missing glasses with a slight tint to his embarrassed features.

 

“Let’s never try that again.” 

 

“I’m sure we will, Mr. clutzy, the skates are just faulty. I can’t believe I only just noticed how old looking they are.” Jack glided over to take the pick and placed it on the wall. 

 

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I ALMOST DIED!”

 

“Aw shush, yer fine ya cry baby.” He got himself situated against the wall with a sly smirk. “You should learn to relax more, not everything in this world is gonna kill ya.”

 

“Yes it is! The universe has it out for me I swear!” Mark pouted and skated closer to Jack. 

 

“And that’s how you teach a man to skate!”

 

“What?”

 

“I just saw you not fall and skate perfectly over ta me, all you needed was a little distraction!”

 

Mark started panicking as he realised he wasn’t holding the wall and tripped onto his back.

 

“Well, so much for a graduation party. Alright, round two!”

 

“Round two!?” _ NOOOOOOOO!!!! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, if you made it this far, congrats! You like my content, cool. So, my reason for writing this little note, well fellow reader of fan-fiction, I wanted to share a little secret. I don't plan out the daily advices....shocking I know... I just write them on the spot...so there...imma leave now..

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some random advices for today! Let's see all the messed of crap you guys have going on today that would make great advice.


End file.
